Vita Nexus
by AmiReves
Summary: Out of desperation, Hermione bounded the two Slytherin heroes with her to save their lives. Can they ever become true bond mates and help her move on from the past? Hermione x Severus x Lucius. Post-War one-shot.


DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter elements belong to JK Rowling. The rest that you can't recognise came from the right half of my brain :)

No lemons but Rated M for language.

Vita Nexus

_"Oh god, no. Please don't die- No! No, no no no you can't just die from this, not like this, not you too-"_

_Hermione panicked as she watched life begin to slip away from the two wizards in the emergency care ward. They've tried everything they knew from healing spells, potions, bezoars, dittany to ointments to magical chants and all that was known to the wizarding world. Hell, Hermione even tried muggle measures. But nothing worked._

_There was one spell she knew that could save them, though. One that hasn't been used for centuries and should have been long lost. But she wasn't called a know-it-all for no reason._

_Mind made, she grabbed her wand and, before the other healers could react, hexed them out of the room through the door with two strong blasts and warded the room._

_In a book she found in Grimmauld place years ago, it listed the procedures required for the ritual but the rules and result were poorly documented. But Hermione couldn't care less about the consequences. She couldn't let them die too._

_Hermione flicked her wand in rapid fire, chanting as she did so to set the base of the ritual she was about to do. She siphoned a drop of blood from each of person and floated the droplets in front of her. _

_"Three drops of blood_

_Three lives I bestow upon you_

_Three fates of which you will hold as true_

_To form a One which, when a third leaves, the rest will perish_

_To unite a One which, when connected, they will flourish_

_Three fates I carry through_

_Three lives I entrust to you_

_that which shall be this bond's nurturing bud."_

_It was done. The drops of blood merged together and shined brightly for a moment before disappearing. Immediately after, Hermione felt her magic extend towards the two wizards dying in front of her on the hospital bed. Her magic winded itself around the other two's magical cores as if in an embrace, eventually blending into one. _

_Three souls, three bodies, one life. _

_Hermione felt her vision grow blurry and staggered- she couldn't stand upright as both her physical and magical energy was depleted. Unable to stop herself, she collapsed onto the middle of the enlarged bed between the two wizards she just saved and bounded as her bond mates for life._

Hermione woke up with a gasp. Her whole body was soaked with sweat and the room was still dark, clear that it was far from morning.

She groaned. _Not again._

Giving up on sleep, Hermione padded to her bathroom and took a cold shower to get rid of the remainder of her sleepiness.

She couldn't believe it. It's been five months since she saved Snape and Malfoy, and still she dreamed about that fateful day every night without fail. She always woke up all sweaty and feeling terribly unsettled. She would be lucky if she could get any sleep after that.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hermione dried her hair manually with a long towel. She looked like a right terror in her full-length mirror. Her reflection stared back in disgust, refraining from saying anything because of the time, though it did jab at the bags under her eyes pointedly.

_See how much you're sacrificing for them, 'Mione? _Ron's voice echoed in her head. _They don't appreciate what you've done for them. You practically gave up your whole life for them! _

_Well, I'm sure they do appreciate it, Ron. They're putting up with living with _me,_ you know. _

_They're doing it because of the bond, Hermione. _Harry would remind her. _And I think it's as hard for _you_ to live with them as it is for them to live with you._

Hermione shrugged to herself. _Maybe. But still, it's nice to have someone with me. Doesn't leave me as much time to sulk and cry, does it?_

Harry and Ron would probably stay silent at that, eyes looking at Hermione that would be filled with sadness and sympathy.

Hermione blinked to dispel the tears that threatened to overflow and turned away from the mirror, quickly rummaging for something to read in her bookshelf. It wouldn't do to cry so early in the morning. Not when she'd finally refrained from doing so for two weeks in a row.

Book chosen, Hermione settled in her favourite spot in the house - the window seat in the living room that overlooked the fields that extended far beyond the house. It was still dark though, so she couldn't see a thing but darkness outside. Hermione flicked her wand and turned on the candle lights nearby.

Settling comfortably in her seat, Hermione opened one of her books on magical creatures but found herself staring at the pages blankly.

It has been five months since the attack that nearly caused Snape and Malfoy to die. Five months since she rescued them with the _Vita Nexus _ritual. And one year and five months since Harry and Ron died in the final battle.

_How did it all happen?_ She often asked herself. _Are my best friends really dead?_ She could've sworn that they were still alive and could be reached through the floo, a patronus call or a simple apparation. But no, one look at poor, heartbroken Ginny and it'd be enough to remind her that yes, Voldemort killed Harry when he selflessly went to confront him, and Ron when he bravely went to try and avenge his friend. Hermione had tried to do the same, she wanted to cast the strongest avada kedavra she could muster at Voldemort and ultimately die along with them. But before she could do so, two figures suddenly apparated in front of the despicable Dark Lord: a heavily wounded, but very much alive, Severus Snape and a tired yet determined Lucius Malfoy.

Side-by-side, they cast expelliarmus against Voldemort who had stupidly thought triumph was in his hands until he realised that his new wand wasn't obeying him as fully as he had thought it would. In a heartbeat, the avada rebounded onto Voldemort and he lay still on the rubble, defeated and lifeless.

Rather than letting a shout of joy, Hermione had screamed. Grief marring her senses, she ran to Ron, then Harry, crying over their still-warm bodies in hysteria. "Why?" She had asked them, shaking their shoulders roughly as if that would bring them back to life. "Why did you leave me?" _Why aren't I with you? _

She had spun around and hurtled towards Snape and Malfoy, who were too tired and wounded to react as she pulled at their clothes and shrieked at them with tears flowing down her cheeks, asking why they didn't come a few seconds later and let her die as well before they killed Voldemort.

Someone pulled her away eventually, but by then Hermione barely registered what was happening around her. Her world as she knew it was saved and destroyed at the very same time.

It took a long time to pick herself back up after that. And when she finally managed to mend her heart and mind back into a presentable manner, they shattered into pieces again when she went to find her parents and discovered that the memory charm she cast on them was irreversible.

Luckily, Ginny was with her in a second after receiving her patronus, hugging and soothing her with her gentle voice.

"It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do." Ginny told her again and again as Hermione sobbed in her arms.

Ginny had been the one who understood her pain, having lost her both her brother and lover, and whom to Hermione were her lover and best friend or brother in every way but in blood.

They had spent many days together recuperating. Talking, looking over photos, reliving memories, crying or simply supporting each other as they dealt with the aftermath of the second wizarding war.

As 'normal' as they have now become, they both knew that they would probably never fully recover from the loss and trauma they endured. Healers in St. Mungos had, out of kindness, suggested that they have certain memories removed. But doing so would risk removing many other things as well, memories that were precious and irreplaceable to them. Ginny and Hermione had vehemently refused.

Hermione really thought she was fine. She found an ambition in becoming a healer herself at St. Mungos, knowing that it likely developed from an unconscious desire to save those who perished in the war. Or to prevent more lives from being lost thereafter.

She really did think she'd grown stronger. But when Snape and Malfoy, of all people, were cursed unexpectedly on the first anniversary of the war, she felt her mental shields crumble once again. She was afraid of losing them as she did Harry and Ron.

That fateful day, Hermione had refused to attend the Ministry ball held in honour of those who sacrificed, not because she didn't want to meet with the people who would be there, but for fear she couldn't endure three hours of reliving the past _and _hold up a brave face.

Turned out that Snape and Malfoy had similar thoughts. They didn't attend the Ministry Ball and instead had been ambushed somewhere while they were travelling in northern Europe by remaining Death Eater fanatics.

The two had previously vanished from the public eye right after their trials declared them innocent and war heroes for finishing what the Golden Trio aimed to do. Although no photos of them ever surfaced, whispered rumours and gossip reached Hermione's ward sometimes, recounting surprised sightings of the two men in exotic locations. Some people saw them strolling by the beach, others giggled with recounts of them engaged in scandalous activities, and others saw them in restaurants looking very relaxed and amorous. Hermione suspected great exaggerations regarding those reports, but it was no longer in doubt that the two wizards were a pair.

Who would've thought that after almost a whole year without seeing them, Hermione would find them bloodied and gasping for breath in the emergency ward? Hermione had frozen in shock as other healers rushed to their aid, analysing the curse that hit them.

Shaking herself out of it, she joined in and casted diagnostic and healing spells. In her mind, though, she was still hyperventilating. Visions of Harry and Ron lying dead in front of her appeared in her mind as she felt the life begin to slip away from Snape and Malfoy.

Like hell she was going to let that happen again.

And now, months after the ritual, here she was. Reading a book in her house that she shared with Snape and Malfoy. An intruder in her own home.

_I miss you two. You know that, right?_

Harry and Ron nodded solemnly, each reaching out to take hold of one of her hands, enveloping them in a warm, reassuring grasp. _Of course we know that, Hermione._

She couldn't help it. Her shoulders shook as tears flew unbidden down her cheeks and onto the book below.

_Oh well_. She could hear Ron say nonchalantly. _Guess we'll have to reset that no-crying streak, huh?_

HGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLM

Hermione woke again feeling awfully disoriented. She wasn't in her bed. Where was she?

O_h. _Hermione realised she had fallen asleep in the window seat. It was morning now, the sky was tinged a light blue and she could hear the birds chirping cheerfully.

She was draped with one of the blankets she used when she read. Did she cover herself with it? Hermione frowned. No…not unless she sleepwalked to the nearby cabinet.

A clinking of cutlery alerted her to the other occupants in the house.

_Merlin! I've slept through breakfast!_ It was either Snape or Malfoy who covered her with a blanket, then. Hermione blushed in mortification, knowing that either one of them (or worse, both) saw her asleep on the window seat, dried tear streaks on her cheeks and utterly unresponsive. Well, she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

She got up and folded the blanket before heading for the kitchen where the two wizards should be eating breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted them as cheerfully as she could.

The two sat across from each other on the four seater table, with Malfoy finishing the last of his breakfast while Snape read the newspaper.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Malfoy replied with a curt nod.

Snape simply flipped the top of the newspaper down, nodded minutely to Hermione, and flipped it back up to continue his reading.

Unfazed, Hermione made her tea and sat down with the two wizards on either side of her.

"Sorry I didn't make breakfast today. I wasn't feeling too well."

Malfoy swallowed the food in his mouth. "It is quite alright. You do know that I have no qualms in asking my house elves to cook all the meals-" Hermione was about to protest so Malfoy hurried on: "But yes, I am aware of your reluctance to do so. Seeing you were indisposed, I asked Pinky to make breakfast today, should I ask her to prepare your plate?"

Malfoy had raised his hand to snap his fingers, but Hermione intervened quickly. "No, it's fine, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not hungry."

"Ah…I see." Malfoy flicked his wand instead and both his and Snape's dishes flew to the sink.

"I believe it is time for us to depart." Malfoy said, standing up from his seat and grabbing his cane. "Have a good day, Miss Granger."

Snape instantaneously folded his newspaper with practiced efficiency and rose from his chair as well. "Good day, Miss Granger." He murmured. He joined Malfoy in the living room where they left via the floo, Snape to Hogwarts and Malfoy to the ministry.

Back in the kitchen with her mug of tea, Hermione sighed.

_See? _Ron piped up again. _They've been treating you like that for the past five months._

_Were you even listening? They just bid me good day. And it's not that I've particularly initiated anything. _

_You shouldn't _need _to initiate it, Hermione. They should be the ones to make an effort. _Harry said.

_Well, Malfoy _did _apologise to me for what he's said and done to me before. So did Snape, in his own sarcastic way. And they told me they were grateful that I saved their lives._

Harry sounded indignant. _Malfoy did, you mean. And he did it in the same aristocratic tone, not to mention how Snape just grunted his way through it. And now they get to live happily without thinking about your situation. Do you deserve that?_

_But Harry, they don't know about the Fidelity rule that came with the ritual. They think I could just hit it off with some wizard as long as we live together to fulfill the bond. They're not obligated to think about me._

_Still not fair, I say! How do these slimy gits get to be all lovey dovey while you're…_

_What, Ronald?_

_…__lonely?_

Hermione sniffed. _How observant of you. Yes, I'm lonely. But they've known each other since they were children and it's obvious that they love each other. I'm just…an outsider. And a woman, not to mention. There's no way they'll accept me willingly if I tell them about the bond conditions. They'll only do it out of obligation and that's worse than…not being close with them at all._

Hermione could almost feel them patting her shoulders consolingly.

_Maybe it's worth trying? I mean, I'm pretty sure they're both bi, with Snape and my mom and Malfoy with the late Mrs. Malfoy. Plus, you've been living with them for five months but you haven't killed each other yet. What do you have to lose?_

_I don't know. Lose their current neutrality towards me and be on the receiving end of their ire instead?_

Ron's responding laughter rang in her head, but it stopped quickly because Harry sent a warning glance his way.

_I know you had a crush on them back in our fifth year, Hermione._

Hermione's cheeks flushed and Ron spluttered incoherently in the background.

_No I didn't._

_Sure you didn't._ Harry said with a smirk._ Ron and I hated them, but not you. You never did. And we found out they were on our side by fourth year; must have made having a crush on them much easier, huh? _She could hear Harry snicker and Ron gag.

_You…boys! Stop this infernal teasing this minute!_

_Fine. But I'm serious. Think about it. You think so too, right, Ron?_

_Uhh…yeah, I guess. Just give it a try, 'Mione. What? Don't look at me like that. It's not like I'll ever have a chance with you now, will I?_

HGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLM

It was Saturday. Hermione prepared breakfast as usual and laid it out on the table. Snape and Malfoy appeared soon and set across from her. It was usually the day that they were all free and, as a result, they often ate all three meals together. Breakfast would be made by Hermione, lunch would be ordered from somewhere, and dinner would be prepared by one of Malfoy's elves, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Malfoy said and, after a sip of his cup of tea, added - "Lovely tea, as usual."

"It's acceptable." Snape murmured. He ignored Malfoy's annoyed glance and cut his bacon into even slices.

Malfoy shook his head and glanced apologetically at Hermione. Hermione responded with a smile and they proceeded to eat in silence.

After a while, Hermione built up her courage and cleared her throat.

"Actually, I was wondering…" Hermione began to say, and the two men instantly snapped their eyes to her mid-chew, unnerving her immensely. "Are you both free this afternoon? I was thinking, maybe, if it isn't too disagreeable or inconvenient-"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Do get to the point, Miss Granger."

Hermione flushed with embarrassment. "Maybe we could spend some time together? We could go to the seaside. The weather's been getting warmer recently and I've once been to a small town that has a nice beach and great seafood…"

Both men's eyebrows raised at that, whether unprepared for such a suggestion or unimpressed by the lacklustre itinerary, Hermione didn't know.

"What a wonderful idea." Snape deadpanned.

"We appreciate your…suggestion, Miss Granger," Malfoy said immediately, no doubt trying to distract her from the sting that Snape's comment might have caused. "But I'm afraid Severus has another order that he will have to complete and will be occupied until tonight. I also have a meeting with an old acquaintance in the afternoon."

"Oh." Hermione struggled to hide her disappointment.

"Perhaps you could contact your friends and go with them instead? I'm sure they would offer better company." Malfoy suggested.

Hermione nodded robotically. "I'll do that."

Needless to say, the rest of the meal passed by in awkward silence. Or at least for Hermione.

It was clear that she was not viewed as anything more than someone they were indebted to, but Hermione still wanted to interact with them, get to know each other and hopefully build up a friendship that could make the rest of their lifetime together more pleasant.

She couldn't help but feel dejected by their blatant dismissal. Her rational mind suggested that it was likely they _did_ have something to do and that she ought to have asked them the question days, if not weeks, ahead just to be sure. But another part of her that was less rational and infinitely less positive protested that out of all the weeks they've been living together, they've always been free on Saturdays save one time Snape had an urgent order he had to complete for St. Mungos.

_Stop it._ Hermione admonished herself. _Stop thinking about it._

She quietly rose from the table with her half-eaten breakfast and went to the sink. Wordlessly, she vanquished the contents, spelled it to wash itself and went up to her room.

She looked disdainfully at the bag she had packed that now sat in the middle of her room. She had feared that had Snape and Malfoy agreed, they'd likely be ready to leave much sooner than her.

And now…she didn't want to suddenly floo Ginny, Luna, Cho or Lavender and disturb their weekend plans. _But hey,_ _just so Snape and Malfoy refused doesn't mean I couldn't go._

Determined, Hermione put the summer dress she planned on wearing. It had a sweetheart cut and was white with subtle lilac patterns and a purple sash in the middle. She grabbed her brown strapped sandals and added her trusty brown sun hat for good measure.

She sped down the stairs and found Snape and Malfoy discussing something in the living room, both sitting on the long, black leather sofa the two had insisted on having.

"I'm off." She announced as she put on her sandals. "See you tonight."

Both men turned to her but as per usual, only Malfoy said anything.

"Enjoy your trip, Miss Granger."

Hermione left without a backward glance, oblivious of the two wistful pairs of eyes that trailed after her.

She reached the apparition point, trying to recall every detail of a alleyway in the little town called Margate where her parents once took her on a whim. It was a dainty little town with a nice, long beach and tasty seafood. They also had a small theme park nearby and an old, underground structure made entirely of shells.

She pictured her walking by the long beach, alone and miserable as she is reminded of her parents and the fact she lacked a significant other amidst the couples and families around her…Hermione didn't feel like going anymore.

With a sigh, Hermione turned on her heels and apparated to London instead.

After three hours of reading a newly purchased novel in a bookshop café, Hermione stretched and decided it was time for a break. She went to an unsuspecting alley and apparated to Diagon Alley, preferring the lunch at the Leaky Cauldron than the restaurants in muggle London.

She was just walking towards the entrance when she heard her name called.

"Hermione!" She could recognise that dreamy voice anywhere.

"Luna!" Hermione went towards Luna, who was waving in front of a flower shop. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thanks." Luna replied with her signature serene smile. "Neville's inside getting some plants."

As if on cue, Neville came out holding two pots of…something puffy in his arms.

"Hermione! Haven't seen you in ages!" Neville exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Good, just busy as usual." Hermione said with a shrug. She eyed Neville curiously. "You're looking very fit. Have you been exercising lately?"

Neville blushed. "Yeah, started jogging a few months ago. Luna said I had too many Bloatfluffs in me, you heard of it?"

Judging by the dreamy yet smug look Luna was wearing, it was likely that not even she believed it existed.

"Never heard of it." Hermione said. She gestured to the potted plants. "What have you got there?"

"The newest species to infiltrate the wizarding world." Neville said with a grin. "They were modified by extracting dandelion pollen and mixing it with Valerian roots. Fascinating specimen, don't you think?"

"Um, sure, Neville." Hermione said, eyeing the bizarre plants with uncertainty.

"Would you like to have lunch together?" Luna asked. "Neville needs to go back to Hogwarts to settle the plants, but I'd really like to go to the Leaky today."

Hermione's face lit up. "I'd love to, Luna! I was just going there myself, actually."

"Good." Luna smiled and patted Neville's arm. "See you tomorrow, Nev."

Neville smiled shyly and leaned over the bizarre plants to kiss her on the forehead. "See you tomorrow."

Neville walked off, faltering somewhat due to the plants' weight. Luna looked after his retreating figure with a dreamy gaze.

"He's a lovely boy, isn't he?"

Hermione coughed. "_Man_."

Luna chuckled lightly. She finally tore her eyes away and focused on Hermione.

"You're looking very lovely today. Is this the newest fashion trend?"

Hermione grimaced. She had forgotten to pack a robe into her bag just in case and had no choice but to strut about Diagon Alley in muggle clothes. Not just _any _muggle clothes but a sleeveless summer dress, to boot.

Sensing her discomfort, Luna deftly shook off her outer robe and threw it around Hermione. "There. Now you don't feel so odd, do you?"

Hermione grinned sheepily. "Thanks, Luna."

"That's quite alright. But I think sometimes being odd doesn't necessarily mean you should change."

Luna led them towards the Leaky when Hermione saw something familiar out of the corner of her eye. Coming towards them in the distance was an unmistakable blond-head accompanied by his sourly black-headed companion.

Hermione felt her heart plummet. Turns out that her less positive voice had won the argument that they weren't, in fact, occupied. Its victory tasted bitter on her tongue.

"Hermione?" Luna called, pulling Hermione's attention from the two men.

Realising how close they were getting, Hermione quickly covered herself with the cloak.

"Don't look at them!"Hermione whispered to Luna.

To her credit, Luna didn't bat an eyelash nor even look in their direction. "I see you have lovely Krinkly Flimjinks in your eyes now."

"I'm not going to ask what that means." Hermione whispered. "Are they gone?"

"They went inside the Leaky." Luna replied. "It is lunch time, I suppose."

Hermione frowned. That's her lunch plan ruined.

"Do you want to go elsewhere, Hermione? I don't mind if you'd rather not meet your bond mates. But I for one think they are wonderful company."

Hermione doubted how wonderful they could be. But for the second time that day, Hermione ultimately decided to not let them ruin her day nor plans.

"Fine. Let's go." Hermione pulled Luna by the arm and quickly marched into the Leaky.

They were instantly greeted by rowdy banter in the crowded establishment. They found a small table in a far corner and settled in.

"Why are you so mad at seeing Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape?"

"Shh!" Hermione looked around to see if the mentioned Slytherins were in hearing range. She couldn't find them though. _How odd._

"Because they told me they were both occupied today," Hermione explained. "but were actually free enough to stroll around Diagon Alley _and _have lunch at the Leaky."

Luna hummed in response.

"They've always been very private people."

"That's an understatement." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"You aren't so different from them you know, Hermione."

Hermione paused. "Am I?"

Luna shrugged. "In more ways than one, I'd say."

"That doesn't make me feel better _at all_."

Luna simply patted her hand comfortingly over the table. "You'll feel better when the wrackspurts and cripuffs leave you alone."

Hermione didn't know whether she should feel worried or ambivalent. "I've never heard of cripuffs."

"Haven't you?" Luna seemed genuinely surprised. "I should probably talk about it in the next edition of the Quibbler."

"Are they similar to wrackspurts?"

Luna looked offended, an expression she didn't sport often. "They are as similar to each other as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are to Gulping Plimpies."

Hermione simply took that as a no.

Distracted by Luna's magical creatures, the rest of the meal passed by in a much lighter tone. Hermione had almost forgotten the incident by the time they said goodbye.

"They're both suffering, don't you see?" Luna said, earning a deep scowl from Hermione for bringing up the subject. "They're frustrated and sad, but it will take time before a solution appears. Understanding and patience will serve you three well."

Hermione sighed.

"I'll try, Luna."

HGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLM

That night, Hermione found herself tucked in the window seat again, armed with two books that will dominate the remainder of her night. Ginny had flooed earlier to ask if she wanted to go out with her, Hannah Abbott and Lavender Brown, but Hermione had opted for a quiet night in.

She was glad that Ginny was feeling up for socialising again, but compared to liquor, loud music, gossip and often pointless banter, her books were simply too enticing to refuse. It's not as if the girls would be willing to humour her and spend the night discussing the intricacies of a groundbreaking Arithmancy theory in the 18th century.

Luna wouldn't mind, Hermione conceded. But she was only a patient listener who, once Hermione finished her rant, would in turn start talking about her magical creatures instead.

What Hermione ached was someone with whom she could be herself completely, to not feel ashamed of her hunger for knowledge, or her lack of interest in superficial dates and listening to annoying complaints about boyfriends.

But since such a person probably didn't exist, Hermione was content to stay in.

That didn't mean she was alone, however. Hermione had just finished the first chapter when she heard the floo activate and the telltale voices of her two bond mates.

She could hear Malfoy Sr. chuckling about something as they entered the living room, the sound of which stopped when he caught sight of her. She could sense them instantly reassuming their usual, composed front.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up from her book and acted surprised, as if she wasn't aware of their presence from the moment they returned.

They were dressed in muggle clothes - smart casual shirts and jeans that looked far too good on them for Hermione's heart rate. They probably went out for another of their dinner dates in muggle London where they didn't have to worry about being spied upon. The irony of that wasn't lost on Hermione, but she made a note to never point it out to the former spies.

"Oh! Good evening." Hermione replied as naturally as possible. "How was your day?"

"It was quite agreeable, thank you." Lucius replied as Severus put away his cloak and stored several books in his bookcase - likely new acquisitions from Flourish & Botts. "And yours?"

Opting not to mention her detour during the day, Hermione simply gave a small smile and lifted her book. "I'm good as long I have time to read."

"Of course." Lucius acknowledged. "Have a good evening, Miss Granger."

With that, Lucius turned and mounted the staircase.

Snape had gone to the kitchen and now returned holding two wine glasses and a bottle of their red wine.

"Miss Granger." He said with a nod and ascended the stairs as well.

With a final shut of their door, the living room descended once again into silence.

It was close to midnight when Hermione finally went to sleep. She already inhaled one of the books and were one-third into the next. She would've dived into the rest of it to learn the theories of Centaurs' Astrology readings but she had an early day tomorrow and couldn't afford to oversleep.

After a much needed shower with a generous amount of sleekeazy's hair potion that tamed her medusa hair to lovely beach waves, Hermione curled into her comfy duvet and sighed happily.

As she gradually drifted to sleep, her thoughts wandered to abstract images of stars, moons and spiritual beings. A loud thud sounded and roused her instantly.

Eyes open, Hermione wondered what it was. Maybe something fell on the floor. But it didn't come from her room. In fact, it sounded like it came from the other end of the corridor...

More thuds sounded, stopped, only to start again and increase in strength and speed. This time, muffled moans accompanied them.

Hermione's eyes widened in the dark. _Oh gods…_

The sounds of loud panting, cursing and more insistent thuds merely confirmed what she was hearing.

Scrambling for her wand, Hermione flung her duvet aside and hastily got up and pointed her wand to the wall in the direction of their room.

"Muffliato!"

All sounds of the Slytherins' coupling muted at once. If not for the pressure she could feel in her ears - the side effect of the silencing spell - Hermione could've swore she didn't hear anything.

But she did. And she couldn't persuade herself otherwise.

She had just heard Snape and Malfoy, cool and impenetrable Slytherins actually _going at it_…whereas on the her end of the corridor…

Hermione looked back at her bed. Her girly flower bed cover, cuddly cushions (for reading) and her one pillow in the middle of it, her bed reeked of a single woman.

It couldn't have looked more desolate.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hermione climbed tiredly back into the bed but found that it wasn't as comforting anymore. Hand reaching out to the side of the bed, She idly wondered what it would feel like to have someone to share her bed, to have someone to cuddle, to kiss, to make love with…

But there was no way she could ever have that. Not when her bond mates were irrevocably in love with each other and have no desire nor inclination to accept a new lover, bond mate or not.

Hermione felt her heart break as she realised for the first time that she had always been aching for love, true love that filled your world with light and hope. But now it was something she could never have.

In the confines of her bedroom where moonlight streaked past the curtains and casted a blue tinge to the darkness, Hermione lay curled up in her bed and wept.

Maybe a girl's night out wasn't so bad after all.

HGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLM

The next morning, Hermione prepared for the day drearily. She slept badly and her eyes were puffy from crying. Nothing a glamour couldn't fix though.

All prepared with her bag ready and wearing her work robes, Hermione quickly made breakfast. Eggs, bacon and a muffin, it wasn't anything fancy but she needed it for energy. She wondered what she should eat for lunch. Maybe something light so she can enjoy a more fanciful dinner afterwards. _Maybe order takeaway. Chinese or Indian, though?_

Glancing down, Hermione realised she had automatically sat the table for three again. Even though Hermione woke earlier than usual, Snape would normally be up by now and Lucius would follow soon. But considering their activities last night, Hermione doubted they'd be up anytime soon.

Hermione set their plates by the counter and cast a stasis and shielding spell on them before resuming her breakfast stoically.

She couldn't help but think about what she heard last night. Surely this have happened before over the past few months? But why was this the first time she heard them?

Hermione remembered the bottle of wine that Snape brought up to their rooms last night and rolled her eyes. _Probably drunk themselves to a stupor, those idiots._ She was sure that more bottles will be missing if she checked in their wine cupboard. Without a moment's hesitation, she waved her wand, voicelessly transferring two vials of Snape's hangover cure to their bedside tables.

Bip-beep! The alarm on her watch sounded, signalling her time to leave for work and so, with another quick wave, she sent her dishes to the sink.

Hermione left her home through the front doors in a flurry of robes. Her aching heart forgotten as she marched to the nearest apparation spot, mind already focusing on an upcoming operation at St. Mungos.

HGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLM

"You look like shite, Hermione."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione replied as she slid into the seat in front of the red-head. "You look wonderful. You're practically glowing, you know."

It was three months since that distressing night. She had buried herself entirely with work, barely spending time to take care of herself properly as a poor attempt to prevent her thoughts to wander astray.

Of course, it was a hopeless cause since her despair and loneliness comes rushing in every time she set eyes on her bond mates. And considering they were living under the same roof, that happened more often than was probably advisable. It was just a sad, sinking feeling that she wasn't able to fight off, no matter how she tried not to think about it.

"Now you're just making me look bad." Ginny huffed. "I mean it. You look like you haven't slept for weeks."

Hermione sighed and casted a stronger glamour on herself. "Better?"

"No." Ginny crossed her arms and was about to continue when a waiter approached them.

"Would you like anything to drink, ladies?"

"Sparkling water for me, please." Hermione said.

"Pumpkin juice for me." Ginny added resignedly.

Hermione smirked after the waiter left and Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare start, Hermione. I still have eight months to go. _Eight months, _get it? I can't do my exercises, fly on a broom, or do practically _anything_ on my own. It's an even bigger torture for someone who used to drink wine, beer _and _cocktails."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure it's a good opportunity to abstain."

Ginny simply looked annoyed. "So you say, you teetotaller."

Hermione giggled. She decided not to correct Ginny that teetotaller couldn't be applied to people who drank beer. But on second thought, it probably meant the same to Ginny.

But Hermione wasn't exaggerating when she said Ginny was glowing. Newly pregnant and engaged, she _was _looking radiant and much healthy and energetic than she had been for months. Admittedly, Hermione was flabbergasted when Ginny introduced Victor as her new beau _and _the father to her unborn child two months ago. It made sense though. Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies and was bound to meet with Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch player. They certainly made a stunning pair with the stoic, black-hair Victor contrasted by the lithe, fiery red-head that was Ginny.

"You aren't mad at us, are you, Hermione?" Ginny had whispered after telling her the news, fear clear in her eyes.

Hermione stared at Ginny. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"I don't know," Ginny said quickly. "I was worried…if you still had feelings for Victor, and just…I didn't know how to tell you since we started dating. Everything just felt so right all of a sudden and happy and…it hasn't been much time since…" She trailed off, but Hermione knew that she was referring to Harry.

"You don't have to worry about me, Ginny." Hermione assured. "I've only felt fond of Victor _platonically _since the Yule Ball. You're sure this is what you want, though?"

Ginny had nodded. "I can't explain it very well, but…it does."

There was a moment of silence before Ginny dared ask:

"You think Harry would approve?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course he would. I could practically see him grin from ear to ear seeing how happy you are now. He'd be the last person to accuse you for finding your happiness."

Ginny had burst into tears in relief and hugged Hermione tightly against her. Hermione discreetly gave a thumbs up to Victor, who had been sending discreet glances at them from the other side of their living room.

Hermione was very happy for Ginny. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that every time she met with her was like rubbing salt on her internal wound since she knew she could never have that happiness.

Hermione briefly wondered if there was a potion to numb your feelings.

The waiter returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order your meals?" He inquired.

"Oh! Uhh, let's see." The two quickly scanned the menu and placed their orders.

"But enough about me," Ginny said once they were alone. "let's talk about _you_."

Hermione groaned internally, but Ginny sensed it nonetheless and frowned.

"First of all, no, it's definitely not better by casting glamours. You may look better but it doesn't mean you feel better. Have you been too busy with work? Healer Holpfor driving you too hard?" Ginny sounded worried. "Tell me and I'll ask Victor to sock him in the head with a bat. You haven't dropped by to ours for weeks and Victor's been nagging me to try getting you out from work and help you detox."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You know what detox means?"

Ginny waved her hand carelessly. "Removal of bad stuff from the body or whatnot, doesn't matter. I just know that you, young lady, need to get things out of your system."

Hermione laughed. "You've been spending too much time watching TV, haven't you?"

Ginny stuck her tongue at Hermione. "Thanks to _you _for installing it in the first place. Victor's been treating _me_ like a newborn baby since he found out. Merlin help me when the babe finally makes its appearance." She patted her slightly protruding belly fondly.

Hermione grinned.

"I'm so happy for you, Ginny. I couldn't wait to meet the little menace."

Ginny laughed. "Don't be so sure, _you're_ the godmother after all, just think what your godchild will be like!"

Hermione joined in the laughter. Feeling much more relaxed. _Yes, _she thought. _This is what I needed. _

It didn't matter if she didn't have 'the one' in her life, Hermione supposed. She was lucky to boast a handful of wonderful, caring and understanding friends. That's all she could've wished for-

"Hey!" Ginny pointed a fork threateningly at Hermione. "Don't think you're going to distract me so easily, you evil witch! I'm still going to coddle you until you relent and look after yourself properly!"

…or not.

HGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLM

After lunch, the two witches went shopping in Diagon Alley, shrunk their purchases, then went to Muggle London and watched a film and ate dinner. As she often did, Ginny invited Hermione to stay over at her place, but Hermione decided not to intrude this time. When they finally parted, Hermione received countless threats and had to agree to many 'suggestions' on taking care of herself before she finally appeased Ginny enough to apparate home unscathed.

_Merlin help anyone who receives the wrath of one Ginny Krum. _Hermione though wryly as she took off her trench coat and boots by the door entrance. It was Autumn and getting chillier every day, though she wasn't complaining as her favourite clothes belonged in the winter wardrobe.

Hermione peeked into the living room, half-expecting to see Malfoy and Snape lounging in the living room drinking a glass of wine, as they had the habit to do so when she went out.

They weren't there, though. Judging by how it was almost close to midnight, the two had likely retired to their rooms for a while.

Shrugging to herself, Hermione poured a glass of water and settled by the window seat again, unable to resist getting her daily dose of reading before she went to bed.

Time flew quickly by and it was close to two when she was startled by two apparition pops. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione wordlessly noxed all the lights, grabbed her wand and stilled, waiting for further sound to announce the intruders. Not that she understood how intruders could get in their heavily warded home in the first place.

Thumps of shoes being taken off and coats being hung resounded by the entrance. All movement came to a sudden halt.

"I thought you said she was staying at Weaslette's?" Malfoy whispered, alarmed. No doubt he saw her trench coat.

She could barely hear Snape's hushed baritone voice: "She should have been. Perhaps there was some unforeseen circumstances."

"Darn it. Do you think she heard us?" The whispers were getting closer as they edged away from the entrance. Hermione tensed, trying to decide if she should disillusion herself or just apparate upstairs, but at the same time unsure why she felt obliged to leave at all. _What have they been up to?_

"I doubt she could hear us from upstairs, Lucius. She must be asleep by now. We should worry more about Floretta when she turns up-"

No sooner had Snape said that when the floo activated in a blazing green that announced the entrance of a beautiful witch with soft, voluminous black hair falling around her pale, delicate face and alarmingly light blue eyes. Panicking, Hermione cast the disillusionment charm on herself instantly.

"Lucius? Severus?" The witch called in a sickeningly sweet feminine voice. Hermione shuddered unseen in the shadows.

Malfoy and Snape hurriedly entered the living room and Malfoy casted a muffliato in the direction of the upstairs bedrooms. Hermione almost snorted at the futile action.

"Floretta, darling. I apologise, but there seems to be a change of plans. Perhaps it would be better if we simply retired for the night." Malfoy said with a tone that Hermione knew to be his 'charming mode'.

Floretta looked utterly disappointed. "But you've finally invited me back after _all _this time! Why tell me to go home now?"

"I understand that it is highly inconvenient and I assure you it is disappointing for us too-"

"Or is it because you'd rather meet with those other witches I've heard about?" Floretta crossed her arms.

"And prey, Floretta, what have you heard? I am most certain they're not worth a moment of your precious time."

Floretta huffed. "That you have been letting yourselves loose since you've been bonded to that _girl _and have been meeting with all kinds of women."

"And that rumour surprises you, why?" Snape had an eyebrow raised. Malfoy shot a glance towards him but didn't rebuke the statement.

"I'm not surprised by the fact you're seeing other people." Floretta said petulantly. "Hell, I would too, if I were bonded to the ugly Gryffindor princess! I'm surprised by the _amount _of witches that you have been seeing!"

Malfoy's hand twitched involuntarily, a twitch that Hermione knew was a strong urge to grab one's wand.

"You will not disrespect Miss Granger!" Malfoy hissed with rage. "Regarding our amorous activities, it does not concern you how many women we have bedded when you yourself have been fucking an equal, if not more, amount of wizards."

Floretta's eyes widened in indignation. "Well, I say! I thought you better than that. I understand why you wouldn't want to be bound by this stupid bond but to bed so many women of such…low calibre! Nancy Faulkner, Avel Tevereen, and Daisy Bellroot? Apparently I misjudged your standards and let my esteem blind me." Floretta turned to face the floo, hand reaching to grasp floo powder from the container.

Malfoy bristled but the vain witch didn't notice. Snape looked indifferent but Hermione could feel his annoyance boiling.

"Then it seems that we also have erred, Miss Geillander," Malfoy said in a deadly calm tone. "for letting you believe that our arrangement was any different than our arrangements with all the _muggle _witches that we have slept with before and will sleep with in the future. We thought that any _intelligent_ witch would not make that assumption but obviously we have made a grave misjudgement."

Floretta's mouth fell open in a perfect 'o' shape as she stared at the infuriated men before her.

"Do shut your mouth, Miss Geillander. It is _most_ unbecoming." Snape snapped acidly in his professor tone that caused Floretta to flinch involuntarily. Hermione wondered whether she was once a Hogwarts student taught by Snape as well.

In an attempt to recover some dignity, Floretta sniffed, flicked her hair to one side, and said coldly: "Then assume our arrangement, whatever you call it, is over. Don't ever think about flirting your way into my robes again."

With a whoosh from the fireplace, Floretta the doll-like witch was gone.

A moment of silence fell to the room as the wizards stood immobile.

Malfoy snorted.

"'Flirt our way into her robes again'? As if she was the only witch in the wizarding world."

"She _has _certainly been full of herself since her student years," Snape acknowledged. "not to mention her pureblood tendencies."

Malfoy sighed. "I anticipated a different way of ending our night, though." He turned towards the staircase but Snape held him back, shaking his head.

"Our night is far from over, Lucius."

To Hermione's horror, Snape turned around and looked right into her eyes.

"Perhaps you would like to reveal yourself, Miss Granger?"

If Hermione had the option to turn herself into a bird, crash out of the window and flap miles away, she would. Or had she the nerve to, she would apparate out of the place. But no. As a Gryffindor, she had the innate sense of confronting her fears rather than run away from them.

She wordlessly cancelled her disillusionment charm. Pale faced, Malfoy stared at her in shock while Snape waited for her to speak.

Hermione squirmed on her window seat. "I didn't mean to pry. I was reading when you came back and then _she_ turned up in the floo so I-"

"Disillusioned yourself and listened to the rest of our conversation." Snape finished for her, his tone clearly indicating his disapproval.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Need I remind you that you were the secretive ones? You casted a muffliato in the direction of my room to stop me from overhearing anything."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I noticed you from the moment I entered the room. Lucius didn't, however, and casted the useless muffliato."

Malfoy's eyes, previously locked on Hermione, snapped to Snape incredulously. "And you said nothing."

Snape shrugged, unrepentant. "It made no difference."

"But why were you so afraid that I might find out when you first came back? Is it because you were afraid of how I will respond to you seeing someone outside the bond…" Hermione gasped. "The Fidelity rule! Did you find a way to go around it?"

Both men stared long and hard at Hermione before anyone spoke.

"Let me guess, you read about the Fidelity rule in _Tales of Evin the Bonder_?" Snape sneered. "Not all books are well documented and well researched, as you should have known by now. _That _piece of misinformation was mentioned in the irresponsible document that detailed how the bonded must only conduct in amorous relationships within the bond, correct? And that should such a rule be ignored, the bond mates will one by one deteriorate, their strength of their bond _and_ their lives thinning rapidly until it leads to their deaths."

Hermione nodded, so Snape continued: "I have done my own research regarding the area and found in Lucius's library several relevant and extremely rare books that dealt with the subject. I eventually concluded that the Fidelity rule is a false assumption that was spurred only because past infidels not only participated in amorous acts outside of the bond but they also _wished_ to break away from it and join those that they have found elsewhere, thus resulting in their illness and eventually, their deaths."

Hermione's thoughts raced as she replaced the new information she now had with what she had read. She _did _think that the research she read was rather crudely done and not well proven, but had taken it word for word since she thought there was no other reference available.

_Wait. _Hermione thought. Something didn't piece together from what Snape said.

"If what you said is true, then certainly we should be dead by now. Since you and Mr. Malfoy want to break away from the bond, I should have fallen ill and eventually, the both of you too-"

"_If_, Miss Granger. _If _we wanted to break away from the bond." Malfoy murmured.

Hermione found herself staring at the wizards disbelievingly. "I don't understand. Don't you want to be free of the bond?"

Malfoy eyed Snape out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Hermione uneasily.

"Not exactly."

With those two words, Hermione felt her world tumble and crash from a 180 degrees tilt and begin to rebuild itself at the same time. How was this possible? That Snape and Malfoy, whom she thought hated her, didn't _want _to stop being bond mates with her?

"But why?" Hermione found herself blurting out the first question that came to mind.

Malfoy looked positively flummoxed and obviously didn't have a ready answer at hand.

"Because contrary to what you believe, Miss Granger, we do not hate you. Quite the opposite, actually." Snape said matter-of-factly. "You saved us from our deaths despite owing us nothing and idiotically bonded ourselves to you for the remainder of your life." Snape's expression softened. "We owe you our lives, Miss Granger."

Malfoy regained his voice following Snape's confession. "It never even crossed our minds to break the bond. Indeed, we thought…" Malfoy hesitated. "In any case. When Severus proved that the Fidelity rule was invalid, we knew that you are technically free to pursue any wizard you so desire. We thought it would be futile to wish for anything more than a symbolic bond mate relationship with you. No doubt you find this…this-" Lost for words, Malfoy gestured between them. "highly inconvenient and merely wish to maintain the bond out of your generosity and obligation."

_Highly inconvenient? Generosity? Obligation? _These words echoed in Hermione's head as she remembered the past few months when she had felt incredibly left out, jealous, and downright miserable whenever she was with the two of them, thinking they would never come to see her as a potential lover.

"No! I didn't, I-" Hermione paused, her throat feeling very dry all of a sudden. "I actually wanted to become true bond mates with you."

Shocked silence followed her statement.

"But then, why didn't you approach us at all about the subject, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked softly.

"I thought…I thought you were gay." Hermione said lamely.

Malfoy choked and Snape pursed his lips.

"We are most certainly not." Snape said with a frown. "Surely Lucius's marriage to Narcissa and what you must have heard about my…infatuation with Lily Potter would have proven that we are amenable to _both _sexes."

Hermione gaped. "I thought it was an arranged and loveless marriage! And hearing the rumours about you and Malfoy, I thought that the feelings you felt for Lily might've been purely platonic."

"That is..." Lucius cleared his throat uncomfortably. "a false assumption, Miss Granger. We are bisexual, as muggles often prefer to call us. Severus and I are indeed romantically involved, but definitely not 'exclusive', as you say.

"We had a triad. Severus, Narcissa and I. And we were very much in love with each other. No one knew about us, not even Draco but I think he suspected. We had to halt our triad temporarily after the Dark Lord returned, and it became...permanent after he killed Narcissa as punishment for Draco's failure." Malfoy's voice cracked and his eyes grew misty at the memory. The hurt still very much present.

Snape picked up from where Malfoy stopped. "After the war, we disappeared from the public eye. We spent time recovering and getting to know each other again after years of being undercover and unable to speak or act as we wanted to."

Malfoy nodded. "But as time passed, Severus and I found that our relationship as a duo was highly…imbalanced, unsustainable. We have been looking for a witch to fill in the gap that Narcissa had left. So when we were cursed on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, we thought that it was fate that granted us another chance at finding happiness, only…" Malfoy trailed off.

"It was simply inconceivable how any witch would want to become a triad with the both of us permanently." Snape said bitterly. "Former death eaters, former spies, murderers, coldblooded, old, pureblood or greasy bat, whatever you call us. Certainly the remaining third of the Golden Trio, the Gryffindor princess would certainly _not _consider us as anything more than patients she was responsible for."

Hermione couldn't believe it. She felt her heart surge with hope, hope that she never even dreamed of entertaining before this moment.

"But then why didn't you at least say something? Why did you refuse to get to know me better? Why did you lie that you had work that Saturday when I invited you to the seaside?"

"Because we didn't want pity, Miss Granger." Malfoy said, sounding fatigued and resigned. "Your kindness, however well-intended, was but pity in our eyes when you offered to 'get to know us' better when we can never become true bond mates."

Hermione was going to protest when Snape interrupted.

"How did you know we lied?" Snape was deeply annoyed, no doubt trying to think of when and where they were spotted or if they had let slip anything in conversations.

"Diagon Alley. I changed my mind and decided not to go to the seaside. I met Luna and went to have lunch with her at the Leaky's." Hermione said, causing both wizards to instantly grimace. Seeing their expressions, it suddenly clicked in her mind why she never saw them inside the Leaky Cauldron.

She crossed her arms. "You were meeting with a witch that day, weren't you? That's why I couldn't find you after going in, you two were _upstairs_ all along."

Malfoy had the decency to blush, whereas Snape betrayed nothing.

"We weren't in a particular good mood considering we just rejected the invitation to spend time with a witch we were interested in." Snape said simply.

"Because you thought I acted out of obligation?"

"Exactly." Snape nodded.

Hermione groaned. Luna was right; turned out they really were similar in more ways than one.

"Wait." Hermione remembered what happened afterwards that day. "So after romping with a witch at the Leaky's, that night you two returned home and…had a second round with each other?"

Malfoy spluttered.

"Strange as it may sound, Miss Granger," Snape said with an odd expression that Hermione could only describe as a mixture of distaste and shock. "do bear in mind that we only make love _with _each other to a woman, not _to _each other. We invited our mutual acquaintance in the Leaky to join us later that night."

This time it was Hermione who raised her eyebrows.

"Right. And the manly gasps and thumps I heard from down the corridor were hers and not yours."

The two wizards glared at each other again.

"I told you to cast a silencing charm." Malfoy murmured.

"That's what you get for not listening when I said _not_ to drink the muggle alcohol she brought with her. We already had two whole bottles of red wine, for Merlin's sakes." Snape hissed.

"Don't talk as if you didn't finish half a pack of beer." Malfoy retorted.

Hermione watched their bickering with an amused expression. "You two are actually much more funny than you let on."

That got their attention.

"_Funny_?" Snape asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh I'm not mocking you, Snape. I just think you're ador- no, I mean, admirable."

Both men wisely decided not to comment on her slip.

"Admirable because you've both had to hide behind your masks for such a long time but you're still able to keep your softer sides intact." Hermione hurriedly explained. "I just wish I could've seen them before."

"I apologise, Hermione. We should have at least tried to talk to you." Malfoy said with sincere remorse while Snape nodded slowly in agreement.

"No! Don't apologise. I mean, I didn't make my…uh…interest obvious, did I? In fact, I tried to hide it as best as I could, which honestly felt so horrible and-" Hermione sighed in frustration. "Do you know how much I've been tormenting myself over the past months? Seeing each of my friends find their happiness while I could only stay alone while I thought the two men I was attracted to was only attracted to _each other_? I've been on the verge of a mental breakdown when all of this could have been changed since the beginning!"

"Were you really attracted to us?" Malfoy asked, his expression suddenly fearful and…hopeful, it seems, at the same time.

"_Am_ attracted to." Hermione corrected. "I've…I…" She faltered under their suddenly intense gaze.

Without a word, Snape and Malfoy approached Hermione by the window seat, kneeling down at either of her side. Their gaze silently asking for her to continue.

"I have been for a long time." Hermione confessed in a small voice, swallowing and looking at her hands on her lap instead. "Harry and Ron used to tease me about having a crush on both of you."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "But we never realised it!" He shot an accused look towards Snape. "And you call yourself a spy."

Snape looked equally annoyed. "Ditto."

Malfoy seethed but Hermione's soft chuckling snuffed out their annoyance.

"How about we agree that I have developed occlumency skills as of late, hmm?"

"You have?" Snape was genuinely surprised.

Hermione shrugged. "It was starting to get tiresome when I cried every time I saw someone from Hogwarts. It helps me separate from my emotions for a while but I still couldn't hold it in for long."

Malfoy nodded understandingly. "It does take a while to train yourself. We did it for years before we even had an inkling of what we can do now."

Snape shook his head. "Believe me, Miss Granger, our occlumency skill may have saved our lives but if given the choice, we would rather we'd never learnt it at all. Once mastered to a certain degree and the more you use it, the harder it is to pull down your shields."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Is that why you are always so distant and cold with people other than to each other?"

"That is unfortunately the case." Malfoy acknowledged. "But somehow we found that with you, our shields could be tossed away without an effort. We always had to pull them back up without realizing they were gone in the first place."

It made sense. Hermione thought of all the times she saw either of them in a rather relaxed demeanor in the house before they suddenly remembered themselves and pulled up their mental shields again.

"Likely because your presence and this place have become our sanctuary of sorts." Snape thought aloud.

Hermione bit her lip. "Is that only because of the bond?"

Snape and Malfoy eyed each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"We're not entirely certain." Malfoy admitted. "But, occlumency or no, I believe I can speak for the two of us when we say that we would like to pursue a closer bond with you, Miss Granger. If that is also what you wish."

It seemed too good to be true. But at the same time, they were speaking with such sincerity and raw emotion that Hermione could not help but believe them.

Hermione let out a breath shakily. "I need to make this clear. If we are to pursue a _true _bond together," Snape and Malfoy nodded immediately. "then I will require absolute fidelity, bond rule or no bond rule."

Snape smirked. "_That_ I have no qualms with. You will, of course, have to abide by the same requirement."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just so I've never dated doesn't mean I cheat in a relationship, Mr. Snape."

Snape's eyes twinkled with mirth and mischief. "Inexperienced, Miss Granger?"

Hermione froze at her slip of tongue, feeling awfully exposed all of a sudden.

Malfoy came to her rescue.

"Since we are on the topic about intimacy, I believe the situation calls for a more familiar way to address each other, don't you think?"

Shocked, Hermione felt her heart beat quicker in anticipation. "If it's fine with the both of you." She agreed tentatively.

Snape nodded. "Very well, _Hermione_."

Hermione felt a thrill course through her at the sound. Oh what the man could do with his voice…

"_Severus_," Hermione said with a wide smile. "_Lucius_."

Had they been standing in front of a mirror, they might have shown a different expression. But as it was, Lucius and Severus grinned like two teenage boys when the witch they thought they'd never have call them by their given names.

Lucius grasped Hermione's left hand and pressed a kiss on the top. "_Hermione_."

Not to be outdone, Severus grasped Hermione's right hand and kissed it as well. His smug look fell, however, when he saw tears flow down Hermione's cheeks.

"What is the matter?" Lucius asked, worried they had somehow done or said something wrong.

To their utter bewilderment, Hermione laughed and patted their cheeks affectionately. "Is being too happy an acceptable reason to cry?"

They allowed themselves another smile.

"If that's the case…" Snape said.

"Then yes. I'd say so, yes." Malfoy finished.

HGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLMHGSSLM

_In Loving Memory_

_Harry Potter_

_Born 31 July 1980_

_Died 2 May 1998_

_..._

_In Loving Memory_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Born 1 March 1980_

_Died 2 May 1998_

Hermione conjured a lily for Harry and a Chudley Cannons emblem for Ron and laid them on their respective tombstones.

_Really? A Quidditch emblem for a gravestone? _Ron chuckled beside Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _You'd much rather that than flowers, right?_

_You know me so well. _Ron grinned.

_I'm happy with flowers, though. Thanks, Hermione. _Harry knelt by his grave and gave her a smile.

_You're welcome, Harry._

_How's the two gits treating you? Been alright? Need us to spook them with our ghastly emissions? _

Hermione huffed. _No, Ron. They've been wonderful to me and…I don't think I've ever been happier._

_And with _that _coming soon…_ Harry eyed the small bulge on Hermione's belly.

_Definitely going to be more happy._ Hermione grinned.

Ron made a gagging noise but Harry walked over to him and whacked him upside the head.

_Oy! _Ron tried to kick Harry but he moved away just in time. Ron cursed under his breath before turning back to Hermione. _Do you know who the father is?_

_Sure I do. It's Sev and Luc. _

Ron groaned. _No, I mean-_

Hermione laughed and shook her head. _Not yet. _

_Well…I'd say good luck, but I know you'd be a wonderful mother. _

_Yeah, you'd be great, Hermione._

_Thanks, you guys. _Hermione patted her belly fondly. _It's a real pity you aren't here. I'd have you two as my children's godfather if you were._

They laughed.

_More like we would've nagged you until you did._

_But since you can't really name a corpse or ghost a godfather, who did you pick? _Ron asked.

_Hmm. _Hermione wasn't sure how they'll take the news. _I was thinking…me and Severus no longer have any family members, you see, and since this is our first child together…we're planning to ask Draco._

Her two friends recovered after a brief meltdown that involved them shouting and zooming around the graveyard like a golden egg and snitch combined.

_You're serious? _Ron asked after they've finally settled down.

_I am. You'd know he's much better now if you gave him the time of day._

Harry huffed. _He can't see us, Hermione. Plus, it's just a bit hard to forget what happened in the past._

Ron agreed. _But at least you can tell your children how you slugged their godfather and broke his nose._

Hermione laughed along with Harry and Ron as they imagined Draco's dismayed look. They fell silent after that.

This was the first time she had come to their graves since they died and they all knew the reason why.

_It's time to move on, isn't it? _Ron asked.

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded. _I think so, yes._

_It's for the best, Hermione. _Harry agreed.

_You two must think I'm barmy, imagining the two of you in my head._

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows.

_Who says we're your imagination? We're the Golden Trio! Our bond is much stronger than you think._

Hermione chuckled and wiped her tears away. _Will I ever see you again?_

Ron hummed. _While you're alive? Not sure,__ to be honest. But we'll always be with you._

_Yeah, you know how mom, dad, Sirius and Remus were with me when I went to face Tom Riddle? Well, Ron and I- _Harry made a shooing movement. _Ugh. Shut it for a moment, will you? Sorry Hermione, they're here, and ur, yeah, they just said hi. Anyway, I was saying- Ron and I will be there for you whenever you need us._

_And besides, _Ron added._ I don't think seeing us so often is good for a living person. Maybe you could consider doing that when you come to our side, yeah?_

_…__um, sure, Ron. I'll do that._

With a last watery smile at her best friends, Hermione closed her eyes tight and breathed in deeply. _It's time to move on. _she chanted to herself over and over.

By the time she reopened her eyes, Harry and Ron were gone. So were the lily and emblem.

"I guess you liked them, huh?" Hermione murmured with a sad smile.

She turned and walked across the graveyard, shoes crunching the crisp autumn leaves under her. She arrived to the entrance where her bond mates were waiting for her and accepted their proffered arms readily.

Severus stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"Alright, love?" Lucius asked.

Surrounded by her loving bond mates, Hermione heaved a contented sigh. "Very alright. Let's go home."

"As her majesty wishes." Severus said with a mock bow.

They apparated away with a soft pop, Hermione's delighted laughter still ringing in the air as two young ghosts stood by their grave stones with a smile.

"Reckon she'll be alright, mate?"

"She will be. Loath as I am to say it, Lucius and Snape are good for her."

"But still not as good of a match as me and Hermione, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sod off, Ron."

"What? It's true!"

"Nope, it's not."

"It is!"

"Noop."

"Yes, it is…!" As Harry and Ron continued to bicker, their half-transparent figures slowly faded away from sight, their voices diminishing along with them until it was carried away by a breeze, leaving behind a peaceful silence that settled in the graveyard.

END

Hello again!

This was inspired by a fanfic called "Soulbound", written by Na'hiel and featuring Harry, Severus and Draco. I was originally planning to adapt it with Hermione, Severus and Lucius as the pairing and it was meant to be a slow-burn type of fic. Needless to say my plot bunny went a different route and hopped past a _lot _of steps, so here we are with this one-shot that ended up very different from Na'hiel's work...I think?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment to share your thoughts or if you think there's something I could improve on :)

Until next time,

AmiReves


End file.
